Integrated circuit (IC) devices and other electronic components are normally tested to verify the electrical function of the device and certain devices require high temperature burn-in testing to accelerate early life failures of these devices. Wafer probing is typically done on a single chip site at temperatures ranging from 25° C.-125° C. while burn-in is typically done on diced and packaged chips at temperatures ranging from 80° C. to 150° C. Wafer probing and IC chip burn-in at elevated temperatures of up to 200° C. has several advantages and is becoming increasingly important in the semiconductor industry. Simultaneous testing of multiple chips on a single wafer has obvious advantages for reducing costs and increasing production throughput and is a logical step towards testing and burn-in of an entire wafer.
The various types of interconnection methods used to test these devices include permanent semi-permanent, and temporary attachment techniques. The permanent and semi-permanent techniques that are typically used include soldering and wire bonding to provide a connection from the IC device to a substrate with fan out wiring or a metal lead frame package. The temporary attachment techniques include rigid and flexible probes that are used to connect the IC device to a substrate with fan out wiring or directly to the test equipment.
The permanent attachment techniques used for testing integrated circuit devices such as wire bonding to a leadframe of a plastic leaded chip carrier are typically used for devices that have low number of interconnections and the plastic leaded chip carrier package is relatively inexpensive. The device is tested through the wire bonds and leads of the plastic leaded chip carrier and plugged into a test socket. If the integrated circuit device is defective, the device and the plastic leaded chip carrier are discarded.
The semi-permanent attachment techniques used for testing integrated circuit devices such as solder ball attachment to a ceramic or plastic pin grid array package are typically used for devices that have high number of interconnections and the pin grid array package is relatively expensive. The device is tested through the solder balls and the internal fan out wiring and pins of the pin grid array package that is plugged into a test socket. If the integrated circuit device is defective, the device can be removed from the pin grid array package by heating the solder balls to their melting point. The processing cost of heating and removing the chip is offset by the cost saving of reusing the pin grid array package.
The most cost effective techniques for testing and burn-in of integrated circuit devices provide a direct interconnection between the pads on the device to a probe sockets that is hard wired to the test equipment. Contemporary probes for testing integrated circuits are expensive to fabricate and are easily damaged. The individual probes are typically attached to a ring shaped printed circuit board and support cantilevered metal wires extending towards the center of the opening in the circuit board. Each probe wire must be aligned to a contact location on the integrated circuit device to be tested. The probe wires are generally fragile and easily deformed or damaged. This type of probe fixture is typically used for testing integrated circuit devices that have contacts along the perimeter of the device. This probe is also much larger than the IC device that is being tested and the use of this type of probe for high temperature testing is limited by the probe structure and material set.
More specifically, the prior art includes probe fixtures for testing bare IC chips. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,439 is directed to fixture for testing bare IC chips. The fixture is manufactured from a silicon wafer or other substrate that is compatible with semiconductor processing. The substrate is chemically etched to produce a plurality of protrusions to match the I/O pattern on the bare IC chip. The protrusions are coated with a conductive material and connected to discrete conductive fan-out wiring paths to allow connection to an external test system. It is important to note that the probe geometry described in this patent does not provide a compliant interface for testing the aluminum bond pads on the IC device and does not provide a wiping contact interface. The substrate used for fabrication of this probe fixture is limited to semiconductor wafers which are relatively expensive.
The high density probe of the present invention with controlled wipe can be fabricated on a variety of inexpensive substrates with the fan-out wiring.